


Twisted Fate

by laadychat



Series: fics I've never finished [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Identity Reveal, one-sided reveal, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: He knows and couldn't help feeling like an idiot because how could he not know? The signs were right there in front of him all this time! But no matter, he had plenty of making up to do.If he can speak right, anyways.





	Twisted Fate

"It's okay, it's okay, it's just Marinette. I can do this."  
  
Rubbing his sweaty palm on his pants, he glanced up and caught sight of the pigtailed girl. He held his breath, remaining absolutely still as he watched her. The thought of how absolutely beautiful she was crossed his mind almost daily, but because of his love for Ladybug, he never fully let himself indulge on those thoughts. But now, all that was thrown away because she just looked _so_ stunning, it almost hurt trying _not_ to think about it. He couldn’t help but glance at what she was wearing, his eyes bulging at the realization of what influenced her clothes.  
  
Who knew she could rock black and green so well?  
  
"Hey, dude."  
  
Jumping at the sound of the voice, Adrien dropped his backpack. It took a second for him to get his bearings before turning towards the intruder.  
  
"Woah, what's with the look? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Adrien rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. He wasn’t exactly happy being interrupted with his gazing, but with it being Nino, he brushed it away. He was friends with Nino – best friends even. Maybe Nino could help him with what he was feeling.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you. But I'm kind of freaking out over it so give me a second." With that said, he looked away, suddenly feeling the ends of his hairs perking up.

It was like a flip had been switched. One day he was struggling on what it was that he felt for Marinette (he always thought she was a pretty awesome and cared for her deeply, but after the wax museum trip, he wasn’t entirely sure), and it was like she changed the way she approached him. There was no more stuttering, she started joking and teasing him, and her _charms_ left him blushing more than he would like to admit. Sometimes, he would joke back and react the way he would as Chat Noir but it never threw her off. No, she responded like how Ladybug did and it left him even _more_ confused. He didn’t understand what was it about Marinette that was causing him to be unsettled yet she intrigued him whenever she was around. He was afraid but couldn’t get enough of her.

It wasn’t until that one faithful day.

It wasn’t entirely his fault, honesty.

She had landed in the same hiding spot he was in and before he could say anything, she had detransformed. And obvious, he couldn’t say anything afterwards because what exactly do you do when you found out the love of your life, your partner in crime, is also the girl you were starting to have a crush on?

That’s when everything made sense to Adrien. They way she held herself, the confidence, the teasing – it all made sense. But at the same time, it just drove him crazy. How was he suppose to act around Marinette now? How was he suppose to tell _Ladybug_ he knew? Oh, he’s so screwed.  
  
"Oh man, you've got it bad."  
  
Shaking his head, he glanced over to his friend and raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”  
  
"You like her, huh."  
  
This time, Adrien pulled back a bit and both eyebrows were up by his hairline. "Wh-what?"  
  
Nino snorted, patting his back before waving at the girls in front of him. "You got this lovesick look when you look at her. I always knew you liked Marinette.”

“I…” Trailing off, Adrien turned to face the girl of his dreams. How was he this lucky, to have both girls he cared so deeply about, be the same one? How fortunately was he to have fallen for her twice? “Is it that obvious?” The question came out as a whisper; afraid of breaking whatever trance he got himself into.

“Tell her, dude. Even Alya has caught on on how you’ve been looking at Marinette. And dude, I have to tell you this because I’m sure you are aware of it.” Nino took off his cap, tilting his head to the side as he smiled. “You two have most certainly been flirting for the past couple of weeks.”

Flirting? Marinette flirting with Adrien?

Ladybug flirting with Chat Noir?

_Nuh-huh, not likely._ “What? You think Marinette, the perfect, amazing, and the most creative girl I know, would flirt with _me_?” Coughing, Adrien grimaced. He didn’t appreciate the way Nino was looking at him now, especially with how his voice was in a higher octave when he spoke. “Uh, why would she flirt with me? I’m not that cool.”

Shaking his head, Nino placed the cap back on and waved at the two girls walking towards them. “Trust me, my man. She was most certainly flirting with you – Alya even confirmed it. What do you think it means when two people constantly flirt with each other?” He ended that with a wink, intertwining his hand with his girlfriend.

  
And if Alya had joined them, that means…

"Hey, Adrien."  
  
Back straightening, his eyes widened when they landed on a certain bakery girl. The girl that was constantly running through his mind all day _. It's okay, Adrien, you can say hi back, no big deal._  
  
"You have lovely eyes."  
  
Marinette blinked, red dusting her cheeks. "Thank you?"  
  
_Oh my God, Adrien. What happened to hi!_ _Am I staring right now, oh my God, I'm totally staring. Her eyes are so..._  
  
A pinch on his chest was what got him to shake himself. That just meant that Plagg was aware of his internal turmoil and that Adrien will not hear the end of it when he gets home. Taking a deep breath, Adrien mustered up his best smile. Wasn’t too hard when the love of his life was right in front of him. There had to be someway to salvage the situation he put himself in. "Hi, Marinette! How's the weather - I mean, how’s you going, er, how are you?"

_Smooth, Agreste._  
  
He hesitate to look at her, afraid that maybe she’d realize how ridiculous he was. He couldn’t even spreak coherently, how was he suppose to get _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ to fall in love with him. She giggled, and hearing that sound seemed like a blessing to him. Immediately looking eyes with her, he felt his smile turned to a goofy one, one that brought more of that lovely sound spilling from her lips. Maybe all hope wasn’t lost.

"I'm good, I brought some food from home. Would you like some?"  
  
Nodding his head, he grinned. Gah, was she always this amazing?

  
He heard someone chuckle but he didn't bother to look for the source. Not when such a beautiful, stunning Marinette is in front of him.  
  
Another pinch was needed to get him back crashing down to reality. Grunting, he gently his chest, hoping that a little kwami got the idea.  
  
"Come on, dude. We need to get to class."  


"Yeah, class." He muttered, bowing his head as he followed the three to class. As ridiculous as it was, Adrien felt his heart sink when he realized he wouldn’t be able to stare at the pigtailed girl during class. He silently cursed the person responsible for the seating arrangement. It seemed like both a blessing and a curse.  
  
Started by the sudden hand on his shoulder, Adrien turned his head. "Huh?"  
  
"I said," Nino chuckled, amusment clear in his eyes. "Is it okay if I switch places with Marinette today? There's something I want to talk to Alya about."  
  
"Nino, I love you," he lowered his voice, somewhat worried over Marinette hearing them. "But I don't even know what to say to her! I couldn't even say hi!"  
  
Squeezing his shoulder, Nino stepped back to grab onto Alya's hand. "Thanks, dude."  
  
Adrien stared at the retreating back of his so-called good friend. He was thankful, Nino some how knew exactly what he wanted. But how was he suppose to act knowing that _Ladybug_ was sitting right next to him.

“Sweet, I’ve always wanted to sit by you anyways.”

That smile, that stunning, dashing smile she accompanied that statement with should be illegal. His heart was fluttering in his chest and he could _feel_ his face warming up due to a blush. And when she threw in that wink, he knew he was a goner.

_Oh, lord, she will kill me, but oh, it’s the only way I would love to go._

\--

Marinette had most certainly noticed.

She noticed how the way Adrien spoke to her has changed. She noticed how she could get him to blush just by doing something simple as a smile. She noticed how much he was being himself with her.

And she mostly certainly noticed when he stared.

To be quite honest with herself, she enjoyed every second that Adrien had his attention on her. Which had only increased over the past few weeks. After the whole wax museum trip (something she very much didn’t want to dwell much time on), she decided to channel her Ladybug side and use some of that confidence when speaking with him.

  
It did wonders.

They were able to laugh off on what happened and started talking more with each other. They clicked fairly quickly and Marinette realized soon enough how much of a dork the blonde could be. It was easy to get into a nice and comfortable rhythm with Adrien. She didn’t stuttered around him anymore, something she found as a huge accomplishment.

That’s when the small stuff started happening.

She saw the way he would brush off any conversation he was in when he saw her, just to engage in one with her. She saw how his eyes followed her whenever she walked into a room. She saw the way he would _blush_ when she complimented him.

It felt somewhat exciting to be able to cause such a reaction out of someone.

And Alya did not let her live it down. With the way she was looking at her now, Marinette was sure to get another rant later at lunch. Pushing this thought aside, Marinette glanced over her desk mate, only to raise an eyebrow when she caught him staring at her. He quickly looked away but he wasn’t fast enough and Marinette saw his flushed face. _Why was he so cute?_

  
_Maybe Alya was right. Did Adrien have a crush on her?_ She tapped her chin and reverted her attention back to the front of the classroom. Alya kept pressing her, saying that the model boy was definitely feeling mushy around her, but Marinette didn’t want to bring her hopes up. She frowned, remembering how Adrien mentioned about the girl he loved.

When the teacher’s back was turned, Marinette quickly pulled out her phone to send Nino a text.

**_Mari:_** after the museum trip, Adrien mentioned smthg bout a girl he loves?? do you kno who it is?

**_Nino:_** dudette, my lips are sealed. but i know who he has a crush on now ;)

**_Mari:_** who??

**_Nino:_** ;) secret

Rolling her eyes, the bluenette set her phone down just in time for the teacher to turn around. What Nino said had her looking at the blonde in confusion. It almost sounded like Adrien had fallen for someone else after that whole incident. When the coast was clear, Marinette continued the unfinished conversation.

**_Mari:_** fine then. do i kno them?

**_Nino:_** most def

Eyebrows creased, she glanced around the class, only to catch Adrien’s eyes again. The flush she had seen early seemed to have almost vanished. Only to comeback full forced when she threw him a wink. _I can get use to a flustered Adrien everyday._

**_Mari:_** are they in this class?

**_Nino:_** not answering dat

Marinette rolled her eyes and took that answer as a yes. Then an idea popped into her head.

**_Mari:_** does the name start with an m?

**_Nino:_** posssiible ;)

**_Mari:_** does he like to stare at them?

**_Nino:_** u hav no idea, he doesnt even do it discreetly. so freaking obv

**_Mari:_** lol, final q

She took a moment to take in a breath as she typed it out.

**_Mari:_** is it mylene?

She heard the gasp of disbelief behind her and quickly hid her phone. Making sure her face didn’t reveal how amusing she found the whole thing, she turned around and gave the boy behind her a concern look. Unfortunately for Nino, he grabbed the attention of everyone in the room.

“Are you alright, Nino?”

The boy in question quickly nodded his head and mumbled something about it being just a cough. When he locked eyes with Marinette, the spotted hero just raised an eyebrow, breaking her façade to throw him an amused grin.

She felt her phone go off again a few minutes later.

**_Nino:_** mylene?? ur kidding, rite??

**_Mari:_** ofc, u doof. it was worth seeing ur reaction. is it me?

**_Nino:_** cant either CONFIRM or deny that ;)

Rolling her eyes, Marinette placed her phone in her bag. Of course Nino wasn’t going to answer that question, besides what was the actually possibility that Adrien would have a crush on _her_? But then again… the way the blonde has been acting lately was starting to change her mind on that. Because his eyes didn’t lit up around every girl, just around her. And apparently, if what of the other student say is true, Adrien talks about her quite often. There wasn’t anyone else he did that with. With all this clicking in her mind, Marinette decided that there was only one thing she can do all this information.

When lunch time came around, Marinette felt a surge of confidence flow through her. _It’s now or never…_

“Hey Adrien, would you like to go to the movies with me this Friday?”

There was chatter throughout the room and Marinette was thankful for that. She didn’t want many people listening when she gets rejected.

_If, if I get rejected._

There was no response for a few seconds and Marinette started to feel her heart sinking. The look on Adrien’s face was one she hasn’t seen before, she had no idea how he was taking the question. Maybe it was too foreword? Maybe asking Alya and Nino to-

“I would love to.”

Sitting straighter in her sit, Marinette would be lying if she said she wasn’t expecting a rejection. She noticed the light blush that dusted his cheeks and how his eyes were dilated. Without thinking much more on it – she was still high on the adrenaline on asking out – she got up gracefully and packed all her things. Looking over her shoulder, she winked.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
